


离婚战役 3

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 接上文





	离婚战役 3

**Author's Note:**

> 接上文

   
可他到底是为了谁，成长至此。  
   
“你不用道歉。”林彦俊说。陈立农吻到他的锁骨，那身端正的中山装在刚刚打斗的时候已经被彻底撕开，陈立农有些控制不住地将手伸进他的衣领，林彦俊也没有拒绝，只是看着他突然就出了神。陈立农眼睛红红地抬头吻他，他很少会在性冲动来临时这么温柔，林彦俊摸着他的后颈忍不住发抖。两人嘴里更多的是血腥味，好像都被打破了口腔黏膜，在这一刻混杂着性欲显得更加奇特。  
   
陈立农吻得入迷，本能地想要跨坐上去，抬腿的霎那膝盖处传来一阵钻心的痛，“嘶…”他没有防备地倒吸一口凉气，整个人正面摔下来，刚好把林彦俊压在身下。林彦俊皱眉，可他如今想动也动不了，小腿已经完全麻痹，全身的钝痛也让他丝毫没有反抗之力。事实上陈立农也很无助，他觉得自己已是强弩之末，林彦俊就这样躺在他身下，可他连双臂撑住地面都很难。“怎么办，”陈立农笑，“我支撑不住了。”林彦俊扭头：“那就不要撑了。”陈立农用力抿了抿嘴，四肢的酸痛和五脏六腑的撕裂感让他差点两眼一黑，林彦俊回头看他，有些于心不忍地将其扶住。陈立农就着对方的力道向一边躺倒，这可能是他们有史以来打得最凶的一场，因为没有家具的阻碍，没有珍贵财物的担忧，没有需要防备的邻居，也因为积怨实在太多。  
   
两个人都躺在地上，没有要动的意思，外面动静很大，大概是张导终于放过了可怜的女三号决定明天再拍，所以在收拾道具了。林彦俊躲进来之前就嘱咐小黑一定要看好不能让其他人进来，当然他自己也不能进。于是两人算是彻底放松在这里了，或许在这大上海最金碧辉煌的大厅里睡一晚也没关系。陈立农转身抱着林彦俊，手一路往下摸到大腿根部，好像不愿罢休似的挑指玩弄，林彦俊被他勾得很快就起了反应，有些无奈地问：“你知道什么叫心有余而力不足吗，何必呢？”陈立农笑，林彦俊总喜欢在这种时候给他上课。  
   
“我知道，但是，”陈立农在林彦俊惊诧的目光中俯身下移，单手解开了他的裤子，“今天来点不一样的吧。”  
   
“我不需要！”林彦俊瞪着眼喊道，他万万没想到陈立农居然有一天会愿意做这种事，他强烈猜测这孩子是不是刚刚被自己打傻了。陈立农丝毫不理会他的反应，径自将那挺立起的阴茎握在手中，然后笑了笑：“你会喜欢的。”在林彦俊还来不及反应的瞬间，陈立农毫不犹豫地将他的巨物含了进去。“唔——”林彦俊仰头，喉结的弧度在大厅暖黄色的灯光下被映照得分外性感，这是他第一次享受陈立农的服务。之前他给陈立农口过三次，其中有两次都是非自愿，他很不喜欢那个体验，但是当自己也终于享受到这种超乎寻常的快感之时，终于理解了陈立农。  
   
陈立农虽然也是第一次给爱人做这个，但技巧倒是不错，一吞一吐都能让林彦俊忍不住哼出娇喘声。林彦俊腰腹发颤，双手指尖微微痉挛，快感急剧上升至高潮，比以往任何一次来得都要快。射出来的时候陈立农还没来得及松开嘴巴，直接被呛到嗓子里，他趴在一边剧烈地咳嗽，脸被憋得通红。林彦俊略带歉意地向他伸出一只手，陈立农笑着扶住，他带着点乞求的神色望向林彦俊，双颊还泛着红：“怎么办，我自己的还没有解决。”太难得了，林彦俊发誓他这是第一次见到陈立农在性爱过程中表现出弱势的一面，连握着他手的力道都温柔得能化成水。  
   
那好吧。林彦俊刚要低下头去，却被陈立农拦住：“我想抱着你。”林彦俊无奈地看着他，怎么在这种时候耍起小孩子脾气。陈立农将林彦俊翻转过去，头埋进他颈窝里啃咬那一块的动脉，他舌头所能感触到的地方都带着对方的心跳，敲着节奏被他吞咽进胃里。另一只手不规矩地溜到那个熟悉的穴口，玩弄片刻后毫不留情地插入。“唔——”林彦俊被他紧紧箍在怀里，脖子也被咬住，就像一只被狼叼在嘴里的野兔，完全没有逃生可能。  
   
进去的时候两个人都倒抽一口冷气，陈立农没想到林彦俊今天居然这么紧，也有可能是受伤后神经系统紊乱的缘故，对于所有痛楚都无限放大。不过这一次的性爱进行得很顺利，也许是抱着“吃了别人的嘴短”的心态，林彦俊没有反抗，陈立农也像变了个人似的温柔无比，连印下的一颗颗草莓都像没熟透一般色彩清淡。这次他很乖地没有射在里面，就像两人的第一次那样，虔诚，尊重，小心翼翼。  
   
结束之后两人已经彻底精疲力竭，林彦俊觉得自己下半身已经没了任何知觉，可能明天得要坐在轮椅上拍戏了。陈立农也像废了一条腿的残疾人，但及时行乐的心态让他无暇顾虑许多，大不了这两天找个借口不出镜就好了。地面的凉意随着两人身体高潮的退散而袭来，林彦俊冷得打了个寒颤，陈立农身体一向温热，他扶着林彦俊坐到椅子上，把自己的外套裹在他身上，然后一拐一拐地拉过另一把椅子靠在他旁边坐下，继续抱紧他。


End file.
